1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device or a sealing device of a camera which provides a dust-proof, waterproof, drip-proof, or light-shielding function at a gap between paired moving members or paired moving member and fixed member (moving/fixed members) that relatively move, or a gap at a sliding section of a camera lens frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-shielding device of a camera proposed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-61711 as a sealing device for a conventional camera or the like employs an annular seat made of a low-friction, opaque resin, and flocked cloth. The annular seat has an inside diameter that is smaller than the outside diameter of a movable barrel; it is bonded to an annular base plate that is larger than the external dimension of the movable barrel, the base plate being fitted to the front cover of the camera. The inner diameter portion of the annular seat is flexibly fitted along the profile of the movable barrel to provide light-shielding and dust-proof effect in cooperation with the flocked cloth.
However, in the light-shielding device of a camera disclosed in the aforesaid Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-61711, the seat in slidable contact with the movable barrel is composed of a single layer, so that dust or the like easily enters therein, resulting in poor safety. In addition, the need of the flocked cloth adds to the total cost.
A lens frame assembly disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-138334 employs an annular elastic light-shielding member made of a rubber material or the like to provide light shielding and waterproof functions between a rotary frame and a moving frame. The light-shielding member has a securing section on one end thereof secured to the rotary frame and it also has a slidable double-lip projection on the side of the moving frame. Formed between the securing section and the projection is a hill-shaped bent section to enable the projection to be in good slidable contact with the outer surface of the moving frame.
However, the light-shielding member applied to the lens frame assembly disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-138334 has the following disadvantage. The double-lip portion of the projection is not of a complete two-piece structure, making it difficult for the two lips to work independently, preventing light shielding and dustproof effects effect from being fully implemented.